shine
by jill4
Summary: kyou and haru taking a little vacation at the lake but what akito doing there! it like a continue to my old story "do it wrong" but you dont have to read "do it wrong" {just if you want to} kyouXharu
1. Default Chapter

Shine  
  
Before im starting this I just want to say im sorry, Sorry because of my spelling. Sorry because of my grammar. Sorry because of the sap. Sorry because the lack of a plot. Sorry because of all the other things that I don't remember now ^^" Well here we go!  
  
"Come on kyou, you know you want it." said haru in a seductive voice. "No!" yelled kyou from the safety of the roof. "Come on! You know that if you wont do it I can and I will find another one how will do it!" Yelled haru from the ground, he hated tall places. The night before kyou promised haru to go with him to the lake, just the two of them, Haru knew he will have problems getting kyou to come but he assume that after he will make kyou promise the other will be true to his word. "You don't have anyone except me!" yelled the feline in an angry tone, "You know that a lot of people want me, remember that guy you almost killed the other day? Only because he looked at me?" haru smiled when the picture of kyou all red with anger came to his head, "He was raping you in his mind!!!!" scream kyou and his red head peeked from the end of the roof. "So come with me," said haru again, "I don't have any choice. am I?" Asked kyou. "No!" said haru very happy that kyou finally realized this,  
  
It has been almost five mounts since haru and kyou got together, The only one in the family that new was momiji that bump into them kissing in haru's room, After some hitting from kyou, he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. Kyou still felt a little uncomfortable around haru, he just didn't knew what to do with all the attention that haru gave him, no one ever gave any real attention to him, haru really listen to him, really care for him, maybe even really loved him.  
  
"Here is our stop," said haru when the bus stopped near the entrance of the souma lake. "Im tired" said kyou and stretch, because of haru stupid idea he missed his catnap. "You are always tired!" said haru half laughing kyou did slept allot. "Im going to take a nap and then ill join you in the lake" said kyou and look at the roof of the hut they going to sleep in. Haru hugged kyou from behind surprising the half sleeping neko, "You'll sleep, and I will wait" he whispered to kyou ear making the red haired boy shiver, Kyou hated and loved this, he hated the fact that every move that haru will make can make him fell so many things, But he loved the felling itself the little shivers on his spine were so nice.  
  
Haru left his back side and walk to the lake alone homing some random song, Kyou stare at him for a while and entered the hut, it was the one he tohru yuki Shigure ayame and hatori spend the night in a long time ago, the only hut near the lake, There where a wired sent in the air, almost a cold one, kyou sniffed the air a few times but didn't found anything wrong so he just enter the living room lay on the couch and fall into a deep sleep.  
  
"A...Akito-san are you sure you want to do that?" asked yuki that stood beside him, "Don't worry yuki, after this night I will find out what this two are hiding" whispered Akito to yuki, Pet kyou red hair and walked away from the room. "Please kyou, take haru with you and run away!" begged yuki to the sleeping feline and follow Akito away from kyou.  
  
Well a little short But if ill get some good reviews that sat that you want me to continue this then I will What does Akito wants?! {I bet it something not good!!!} 


	2. punishment

First thing Thank you all so much {start crying} you're the best! Im so glad I found another haruXkyou lovers!! We should start a web-site ^^" Second thing I think I should give you a warning this fic going to have A bad evil scene of our bad evil Akito I still don't know if it going to be something serious I need to think about it, But if you guys want something special just say {I love reviews!}  
  
"Kyou." Kyou roll over when someone disturb his sleep, "Come on. wake up," whispered the soft voice again Kyou again roll over and pressed his head to the figure that was standing next to the couch, Haru was surprised by kyou sudden action but only smiled to himself and try again to wake up the sleeping cat. "Just a few more minutes" kyou mumbles and presses his head harder to the other chest, "You sleep to much" said haru and pet kyou head until kyou opened his eyes.  
  
Kyou looked around him suddenly a wired felling came over him, He felt restless, "Kyou? What's wrong?" Asked haru and looked around too, "Nothing. I just. felt wired" "You still sleepy? You slept over two hours!" said haru and crossed his arms "So long? I guess I really was tired" kyou scratch his head and looked at the younger boy that looked a little angry. "You 'guess'? So you weren't really tired?!" Haru said in an annoyed voice, he got lost in his way to the lake and was wandering around for over two hours and his kitten wasn't even really tired?? Kyou sensed the other anger, he didn't want to make 'black' come out he must do something.  
  
He stood up and put his arms around haru neck "I was tired" he said in a calming voice, Haru gave him a quick glance but still looked angry, Kyou smirked he knew what will make haru better He put his lips on haru pale ones and bite haru's lower lip gently almost nibbling it, Haru gave a small moan and put his arms around kyou waist, he deepened the kiss by letting kyou tongue enter his mouth, he loved it when kyou act like that, wanting them to kiss each other without haru need to tell him to, taking control. That's why haru wanted them to go to an isolated place far away from others, where kyou will feel comfortable to take control.  
  
Kyou broke the kiss and look at haru's closed eyes, haru gave a little needy moan and brought closer his head to kyou wanting another kiss. "Im hungry" said kyou and pull his head away from haru's "Me too" said haru still not opening his eyes, "I mean that I want to eat.food," said kyou before the cow would misunderstood him again, Haru opened his eyes and rest his forehead on kyou's one.  
  
"Fuck," whispered yuki under his breath, He was standing next to Akito in one of the hut rooms they were watching the pair throw a video camera that Akito hid there earlier, Yuki looked at Akito a little afraid he thought to himself and waited to what Akito will say. "You were right yuki. they did hid something, this stupid cow and discussing cat, I will let them have their fun for this days. and in this time I will think about a good punishment, No one. Hid things from me" "A.... Akito-san! Please!" whispered yuki, Akito looked at the boy shaking figure, "What is it yuki?" "Please. just let them be. they not doing any wrong!" he said and fell on his knees begging, "You asking me to have mercy on that cat?" asked Akito and start laughing He put his hand on yuki head and grabs his hair and pulls it up "You know that you have a choice. to punish them? Or to punish tohru?"  
  
Oh ho. what evil Akito want? And why yuki works with him? Why do I ask questions? Please review ^_^ 


	3. yuki's choise

Hey you guys! Sorry for the disappearing act I did ^^" And im very sorry I didn't update, it's just that my English is not the greatest and a lot of people just told me that and I felt insecure But I actually like this story and im going to end it! So good luck to me! Yay  
  
"Emmmmm" haru stretch and stuck his face in the orange mane that lay next to him. "How was your sleep?" asked the sleepy voice of kyou, "Oh you awake?" haru asked surprised. The cats turned around and cuddle closely with haru, "I awaken a hour ago. and you say I sleep too much". Haru giggled a little and kissed kyou's head top, "well, I was tired from last night.and I slept heavenly". Kyou snored and set up "shut-up don't talk about embarrassing stuff! Im sick of sleeping! Im going to make breakfast" he got up and the lucky ox got a chance to see sun-kissed thigh before it was covered with the cat's cargo pants. "Kyou-chan" whine the ox; kyou immediately knew his lover wanted something, "What?" he yelled, "Can you make me something without the tuna?" Haru knew that when it come to food, the cat love to put fish with anything! And haru hates to eat something that was alive before. "I know haru! You are a vegetarian! You don't eat the good stuff, im not stupid you know", haru just smile and watch his boyfriend going to the kitchen.   
  
_- + -_- + -_- + -_- Meanwhile at Shigure house "Ano. souma-kun." tohru came to sit next to yuki how stare at the blank screen of the TV. "Yes... Honda-san?" he asked his voice empty from any felling, "Are you ill? You been acting very strange since kyou-kun and hatsoharu-san went to the lake, is it something that I did?!" tohru asked with great fear in her voice, she always thought that everything was her fault. "No, Honda-san don't worry. its just." he could tell her right? About what Akito want, but then he will have to tell her about the fact that he told Akito about haru and kyou relationship, he couldn't tell her! She will hate him for doing that. "Its what souma-kun?" she asked and put a encouraging hand on his shoulder. "Its nothing. I was just wandering when the stupid cat and haru will come back" he lied, but tohru smile brightly "I knew you care about kyou-kun! Don't worry souma-kun he will be back in a short while!" she said with a great smile. "I really hope so.." he lied again and went to his secret base. Akito told him what he would do to kyou for touching one of his precious pets. Yuki knew it would break kyou, the cat was stupid but still, he was his cousin and yuki just felt guilty, when the cat finally found someone who love him, this happen. Yuki stare at his garden and release a soft breath that he didn't knew he was holding. And then, in his garden he knew he must to do something, maybe it will put him in danger, but it was his fault in the first place! He knew Akito wouldn't dare hurting tohru, not when all the souma liked her so much, but he will hurt kyou, and yuki will stop it!. He ran out from the house adding for the bus stop, in his way to the lake, to save kyou.  
  
Well, third chapter! I just want to say that this story will n-o-t include yuki X haru\kyou why? Cause I hate yuki. So! What Akito really want to do? And will yuki be in time to save the two? 


End file.
